Hera has a Demigod?
by PotrHed-TwiHrd-in-1
Summary: What if Hera had a Demigod? Did she Cheat on Zeus? What is in store for Serina?
1. Chapter 1

What if Hera had a Demigod? Did Hera cheat on Zeus?

My first Percy Jackson Fan Fiction.

In this Silena, Charlie, Zoë and Michael never died (Maybe others too.)

This means - (the translation)

Sirena POV

I was in a meadow heading down a little trail with flowers of every kind around me.

I was following a voice as sweet as honeysuckle it sang to me a sweet lullaby.

The lullaby I heard many times as a baby when I couldn't sleep.

The song stopped when I was meet with the end of what seemed like a mountaintop overlooking New York.

I was startled by a voice "You will be here someday μικρή πριγκίπισσα μου" **( My little Princess )**.

I turned around to see the most beautiful women dressed in what looked like a Greek peplos.

"Do I know you?" I questioned.

"Yes…I mean no but yes. Oh its all very confusing but you will understand it someday." She said like she was in a hurry.

"What do you mean?"

"Hera wake up." I heard a man say in the distance. "We have to go visit Camp Half Blood for this week."

"I must go but before I do please tell you mother 'Hera said its time' Goodbye."

I opened my eyes to see my German Shepard Hephaestus staring at me.

"Mornin Heph. Is Mom home?"

He nodded his head.

Heph was a really smart dog we have no idea where he learned how to nod or shake his head or where and how to find anything you asked for.

I got up out of bed and walked over to my calendar it said it was Friday so that meant a day to relax.

You see I am home schooled and I have been sense halfway through second grade when I beat up this sixth grader for saying that Ronny Smith was a nerd.

I have REALLY BAD anger problems and when someone messes with my only friend I get M . A . D.

Ronny Smith was this boy in my class who had to use crutches because he was born with some defect in his legs.

Ronny had suddenly disappeared from everything he was no longer in school or the library database or anywhere.

I asked my mom about him and she told me that he had moved back to New York.

But she said it a little fast and looked at me with what looked like fear so I just dropped the subject.

Any ways I put an x over Thursday and walked to my door when my tummy grumbled.

We lived in a mansion since my mom was a Doctor.

Her specialty was delivering babies.

I suddenly smelled Turkey bacon the only bacon I will eat.

I looked at Heph "Ill race you" I said and took off I ran down the stairs and was almost to the kitchen when I tripped on an invisible bump in the floor.

Heph of course switched direction from the kitchen and ran back to nudge me until I got up.

"Thanx Heph" I said as I scratch his head and looked down at the rug burn on my knees.

I walked into the kitchen with a slight limp and almost bumped into Hebe my BFF of our house staff.

"Sorry Sirena! What happened?" she said in a worried tone.

"Oh I tripped on that bump in the floor. We should really get that fixed." I answered trying to stop her from babying me.

"Sit down little one and I will get the first aid supplies."

"I am 14 years old, not little anymore!" I yelled as she walked to the cabinet to get the first aid.

"You will always be younger and there for little to me," she said while treating my knees with Neosporin and bandages.

"Where is my Mommy?"

"She is…." Her sentence was cut off with the sound of my mom's voice.

"Good Morning everyone," my mom said.

"Good Morning Mrs. Tucker," Hebe said.

"Please Hebe call me Xandra," Mom said.

"Good morning mommy," I said while she gave me a hug.

When she pulled back she noticed the bandages.

"It was that invisible bump again wasn't it?" she asked.

"It is not invisible!" I yelled, "It really is there and you need to get it fixed."

"Sure it is," She said.

"Any good dreams last night?" she asked.

"Sort of," I said hoping to end it there.

"Tell me about this sort of good dream," she said

"Well it was about me walking threw a meadow while a women sang me a lullaby. I walked to the edge and found myself looking over a mountain to see a city. I turned around we had a conversation and then she said to tell you 'Hera said its Time' "I finished.

She sat there and stared at me with an expression that read worry, excitement, and panic.

When Hebe overheard she dropped the glass bowl she was washing. It's a good thing she was washing it over the sink and that it wasn't too far above so it didn't break.

My Mom finally fell out of the trance and said "Well then to New York we go"


	2. Chapter 2

"New York?" I asked a bit confused.

"New York," My mom replied calmly.

"I don't want to go to New York. I heard people there aren't nice," I lied trying to change her mind.

"I have been to New York and people were very kind there,"

"Im not going without Hephy," I stated still trying.

"We can take Hephaestus we'll just get a dog friendly hotel room."

"Well I am not going without Hebe either," I said hoping because this was my last excuse.

"I need to come to care for you when your mom does her business. Right Mrs. Tucker?" Hebe asked.

"Of course you need to come and again its Xandra," My mom replied.

"But…." I tried to argue.

"No buts Serina you will be going and that's that," mom said. "Now… Go pack."

I stomped out of the room, up the stairs, and into my room with Heph in pursuit.

"Why Hephy? Why do we have to go to New York?" I asked him.

"_Because that is where you will find me,_" the voice of the dream women said in my head.

Hephaestus nodded his head after the voice like he heard it too and agreed with it.

I walked to my closet and pulled out my luggage that I got from Disneyland and started to pack one with tee shirts, one with with jeans and skirts, and another with dresses. After I completed that I decided to search for what to wear that day. I heard a knock at my door once I was inside my closet.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Its your Mother."

"Come in."

"Where are you?" She asked once she was inside my room.

"I'm in my closet."

"Oh well I wanted to tell you that the plane leaves at one so be ready by eleven. That gives you two hours to get ready. And that gives us time to stop by Claim Jumpers for an early lunch."

"How long does it take to get to New York?"

"About five hours because we have a non-stop flight."

"Otay love you"

"Love you too. Ill be packing if you need me."

Once she was gone I decided to where some neon blue skinnys with a neon green tee and my black Doc Martins. I was braiding my hair when my tummy grumbled and I realized that in my anger I had forgotten to grab something to eat. So I finished braiding and headed back down stairs to find that Hebe was finishing cooking some over easy eggs and putting them on a plate.

"Here you go." She said as she set the food down on the table.

"Thanks" I said as I sat down.

After I engulfed my breakfast I walked out to the Garden and thought about what the women said. She said that I Knew her in a sort of way but I have no clue where I would know her from. And then to top it off I tell my mother about the women saying its time and she says we are going off to new york I mean whats that all about. I continued walking down the stone path and up to the white wood Gazebo, the top absolutely coated with Ivy, when I noticed something move in the bushes. I quickly turned my head towards the movement and saw what appeared to be eyes staring back at me. I was very prepared to run screaming into the house when I saw the pair of bright Silver eyes staring back at me when I noticed that it was a girl around 12 years old or so. I looked to Heph to make sure it was safe to go over and when he nodded his head I slowly walked over in case she was caring a weapon.

"Hello. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" She asked with a strait and serious face.

"Because people don't usually just pop up in my back yard. And we were just staring at each other long enough for me to contemplate whether or not to run screaming into the house and call 911 or grab my bows and arrows." I said

"Oh little one there's no reason to call or shoot." She said in a tone of voice that made me think she thought that idea was cute and don't think I didn't catch 'Little one'.

"Little One! I'm like 3 years older than you!" I shouted.

"Don't let my appearance fool your eyes for I am wise beyond your few years of human life"

"How can a twelve year old be wise. Your supposed to be jumping on the trampoline not talk like an old person. And what the heck with "Human Life"? Have you gone Bonkers because my moms a doctor she could probably admit you to a hospital or something."

She chuckled like the thought amused her. I am now positive she is as Bonkers as Bonkers can be. And I am positive she just laughed at me.

"Who the Heck do you think you are laughing at me!" I yelled my anger taking a hold of me.

She looked startled to me but soon composed herself to look serious again.

"You truly are your mothers daughter Anger and Looks. But you shouldn't be feeling so much anger. You have the same eyes as her the same chocolate brown eyes that can be filled with warmth or filled with fury. The fury must come from knowing what he did to her if you don't know it through thought than you know through emotions or subconsciously through the love you feel for her."

"Pardon?" I asked confused as to what she was talking about.

"You will find out in due time." She said. "Goodbye."

And that was that she just took off running and suddenly disappeared.

"Serina its time to go!" Mom yelled out the window.

Now its time for me to go to New York and hopefully get some answers to this strange morning.


	3. Authors Note :o)

Sorry this isn't a new chapter but I wanted to let you know about my blog plus photos. I made a blog for the purpose of showing you how I imagine my characters and the regular characters in PJO. Please check it out. Oh and I am working on the third chapter but I'm a little stuck so it might take a little bit to update. I have every idea written down it just hard putting my voice into words. Thanx for being Patient. I will be putting up new photos for most characters depending on who they are and if they have outfit changes. Again Thanx for being patient.

-Cupcake :o)


End file.
